User blog:Golden8King/SSB5 Veteran Ideas!
And the third shot. In this blog, I list the major changes I'd do to the returning characters. Oh, and I won't list every veteran because they lack said major changes so let's a go! *'Mario' **'Final Smash': Mega Mario - Mario grabs a Mega Mushroom and becomes gigantic. His stomps now create shockwaves and can push his opponents offstage easily. **'Costume': Mario receives his Pineapple Shirt and Sunglasses outfit from Super Mario Sunshine. *'Peach' **'Final Smash': Emotion Commotion - Peach becomes very emotional. Depending on her current score compared to her opponents and her current damage percentage. If she is 1st or 2nd/has below 40% damage, she becomes happy and unleashes a cyclone of joy that launches opponents into the air. When she has a score of 0, she becomes calm and heals her entire damage. When she is in the negative (-1, -2 etc.), she becomes sad and cries creating a river that sends opponents offstage. And lastly, when she is damaged more than 100%, she gets ready mad and her body catches fire. A touch and she OHKOs opponents!! **'Costume': Peach receives an alternate form as Daisy. She also receives her Nurse Toadstool outfit. *'Bowser' **'Costume': Bowser receives an alternate form as Dry Bowser. *'Dr. Mario' **'Final Smash': FEVER - Dr. Mario unleashes gigantic Megavitamins that fall onto the stage and damage opponents when touched. This is based on the gameplay from the original Dr. Mario game. *'Link' **'Costume': Link receives a costume for the Zora armor, a costume for his Hyrule Warriors outfit and a costume for the outfit he wore at the beginning of Twilight Princess and Skyward Sword. He also loses his Fierce Deity recolor as this is Young Link's FS. *'Zelda' **'Costume': Zelda receives a recolor making her resemble Hilda, a Skyward Sword costume, an Ocarina of Time costume and a Hyrule Warriors costume. *'Sheik' **'Final Smash': Sheik has a new FS in form of Nocturne of Darkness: Sheik plays her harp and unleashes a blast of darkness in the process. This sphere grows bigger, paralyses opponents who touch it and launches them into the air. *'Ganondorf' **'Costume': Ganondorf receives an Ocarina of Time and a Hyrule Warriors costume. *'Young Link' **'Side Special': Young Link transforms into Goron Link and rolls to the side knocking back everything in his way. **'Up Special': Young Link transforms into Zora Link and does a Dolphin Jump into the air. He creates a skin of water around him that deals damage when touched. **'Down Special': Young Link transforms into Deku Link and retreats into the ground when attacked or shoots a Deku Nut when safe. **'Final Smash': Young Link transforms into Fierce Deity Link, a powerful version of him who can't use Special Moves. *'Toon-Link' **'Neutral Special': The bow is replaced with the Skull Hammer. This move can be charged as well. The more charged up, the greater its knockback is. **'Side Special': Unlike Link's Gale Bow, Toon-Link's doesn't create a small whirlwind that deals more damage and has a greater hitbox. In return, Toon-Link's boomerang is much faster. **'Up Special': Toon-Link now uses the Deku Leaf to be blown upwards by gusts of wind. When performed on the ground, Toon-Link blows his opponents away using the Deku-Leaf. **'Down Special': Toon-Link puts a Bombchu in front of him that acts exactly like the Bombchu item in the game. **'Final Smash': Toon-Link calls forth the King of Red Lions that floods the stage and the opponents need to stay above the gigantic wave or they are flooded offstage. **'Costume': Toon-Link receives his Outset Island outfit and his Engineer outfit as costumes. *'Samus Aran' **'Costume': Samus receives a Power Suit costume. *'King Dedede' **'Final Smash': Dedede's Final Smash Dedede Burst is changed back to his old one, Waddle Dee Army. *'Fox McCloud' **'Costume': Fox receives his Assault outfit as a costume. Plus, James McCloud is an alternate form of Fox, now. *'Falco Lombardi' **'Final Smash': Falco receives a new Final Smash in form of Arwing Assault which works similar to Zero Suit Samus's FS in SSB4. **'Costume': Falco receives his Assault outfit as a costume. *'Wolf O'Donnell' **'Side Special': Wolf receives a new Side Special known as Claw Strike. This move is chargeable and has Wolf perform a long side jump while slashing with his claws before landing. While charging, the direction of the move can be changed by moving the control stick. However, this change cannot be forseen by the fighters as Wolf's pose doesn't change. **'Up Special': And Wolf receives a new Up Special, too! The Wolf Embrace: A pretty tricky move I must add. It has Wolf, spread his arms and focus upwards. He then jumps upwards capturing everything on the way in his dreadful embrace. So be sure not to attack him from above or he'll return the favor. This has less recovery than his old Up B. **'Final Smash': His fellow team members over at Star Wolf, of course, assist their team leader in the battle. Leon, Pigma and Andrew are more than happy to assist in their Wolfen and shoot at everything moving. *'Pikachu' **'Costume': Pikachu receives its shiny color and a Wizard's Hat as a costume. *'Charizard' **'Final Smash': Charizard, next to Mega-Charizard X, now has access to its other mega-evolution, Mega-Charizard Y, too!! You need to hold down L before activating the FS in order to transform into MCX and R to transform into MCY. Mega-Charizard X is more ground-bound with a stronger close-up move while Mega-Charizard Y can fly and blasts fire balls at its opponents. *'Captain Olimar' **'Up Special': Olimar regains his playstyle from Brawl and therefore his Pikmin Chain in place of Winged Pikmin. This is due to Alph becoming a seperate character. **'Costume': Olimar loses all Alph forms but receives two new forms for Louie and The President. *'Sonic' **'Costume': Sonic receives a costume giving him the look of his Sonic Boom counterpart. He also receives alternate forms for Tails, Knuckles and Metal Sonic. Sonic receives a color resembling Darkspine Sonic from Sonic and the Seven Rings. Tails receives a Sonic Boom outfit and Metal Sonic receives a Neo Metal Sonic costume. *'Pac-Man' **'Costume': Pac-Man receives two alternate forms, one for Ms. Pac-Man and one for Pac-Man jr. He also receives a costume for his Ghostly Adventures form, a pink recolor resembling Cylindria, a red recolor resembling Spiral and a green recolor. *'Mega Man' **'Final Smash': As X becomes a playable character seperate from Mega Man and him having alternate forms in form of Volnutt, .EXE and Star Force, Mega Man receives a new Final Smash in form of Hyper Mega Man. In this form, he unleashes a powerful blast similar to Samus's FS. more is soon to come... OTHER SSB5 IDEAS: *'User blog:Golden8King/SSB5 Stage Ideas!' *'User blog:Golden8King/SSB5 Newcomer Ideas' *'User blog:Golden8King/Other SSB5 Ideas!' *'User blog:Golden8King/SSB5 Item Ideas!' Category:Blog posts